La fin justifie les moyens
by Sakurache
Summary: 39 - Alors que Dean et Castiel sont toujours au Purgatoire, Sam, aidé de Balthazar et de Kyle Bradley, doit faire face à la désertion d'Amy, réfugiée près de Crowley. Retrouver Annabella devient un enjeu majeur pour tous, tout comme sauver Dean et Cass, mais quelqu'un avec des révélations surprenantes va les détourner du chemin. Amy, elle, est de plus en plus perdue...4 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**La fin justifie les moyens**

Amy apparut au milieu d'un salon neuf, moderne mais avec des touches qui rappelaient que son propriétaire avait vécu, et pas qu'au siècle dernier. La jeune femme leva la tête et observa la pièce. Le plafond était haut, la pièce très spacieuse et les lustres l'éclairaient faiblement mais suffisamment. L'avantage de ne plus avoir d'humain sur le dos, c'était que la super ange pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs comme elle le souhaitait. Elle sentit alors bizarrement une présence dans son dos, une présence inconnue et se retourna brusquement. Un vieil homme, 70 ans d'apparence, la regardait fixement d'un air neutre. Il portait des habits de majordome d'un autre temps. Et finalement, l'homme de la situation arriva enfin.

- Tout va bien Hector, elle est avec moi, s'adressa Crowley d'une voix ferme mais sans méchanceté au majordome.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit le dénommée Hector en s'inclinant légèrement. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

- Comme d'habitude pour moi.

- Je prendrais comme Monsieur, ajouta Amy en souriant et en s'affalant dans le canapé en cuir du roi des enfers.

- Tu sais ce que je prends ? s'étonna Crowley.

- Du Craig bien sûr.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se regardèrent sans rien ajouter. Hector s'inclina de nouveau et disparut sans bruit. Le démon le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine puis se tourna vers Amy. La super ange semblait ailleurs. Crowley en profita pour l'observer un instant. Malgré les taches de sang noir visqueux sur une bonne partie de son pantalon et quelques tâches sur son chemisier, Amy avait l'air détendu. Et en même temps, elle avait quelque chose dans le regard, un quelque chose que Crowley n'arrivait pas à définir. Hector arriva de nouveau, posa deux verres sur la table basse et alors qu'il allait les remplir, le démon le stoppa.

- Laissez la bouteille Hector, je m'en occupe. Oh et cette demoiselle va rester avec nous un moment.

- Bien Monsieur.

La majordome disparut de nouveau et cette fois, il ne revint pas. Crowley et Amy étaient enfin seuls. Le démon s'approcha de la table basse, servit les deux verres et en tendit un à son invitée avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Amy prit le verre mais le silence qui avait pris place dans la grande maison de Crowley commençait à la rendre nerveuse.

- C'est la réplique identique ? demanda finalement la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

- A peu de choses près. J'ai fait quelques modifications pour éviter qu'on ne brûle encore ma maison…Et elle est encore plus luxueuse, ajouta le démon avant de boire une gorgée de Craig.

- Hum…répondit Amy en faisant de même.

- Amy…

- Tais-toi Crowley, je sais ce que tu vas dire, affirma la super ange en posant son verre sur la table.

- Amy, ça fait trois jours qu'on tue des Léviathans à tour de bras aux quatre coins de la planète. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre ou de critiquer mais c'est la première fois en trois jours que tu acceptes qu'on fasse une pause…

- Il faut croire que j'en avais besoin. J'ai tout de même des responsabilités envers les super anges…

- Oublie les super anges ! l'interrompit Crowley.

- Et toi oublie immédiatement de quoi tu veux parler, renchérit Amy dont la colère montait subitement. Si tu prononces un nom, un seul, je te tue.

La super ange et le démon s'affrontèrent du regard un moment puis le roi des enfers finit par sourire.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Tu devrais prendre une douche, Hector va laver tes vêtements…

- Très bonne idée ! répondit Amy en se levant.

- Amy il faudra que tu récupère tes affaires un moment ou un autre…

- La ferme Crowley ! sourit-elle.

Elle prit son verre, le but d'une traite et commença à défaire lentement les boutons de son chemisier. Elle fit quelques pas sous les yeux du démon puis demanda :

- Par où la salle de bain ?

Crowley ria et lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite. Amy s'approcha de l'escalier et lorsqu'elle commença à monter les marches, le démon vit le chemisier de la super ange atterrir sur le sol. Le roi des enfers ria une nouvelle fois en détournant le regard et but une longue gorgée de son verre. A ce petit jeu, ils allaient finir tous les deux par perdre des plumes.

Sam Winchester n'avait pas vu autant de males dominants dans la maison Singer depuis un certain temps. Il n'était pas tellement rassuré. Sam le savait, il n'avait jamais eu une âme de leader. Amy, Dean, ils savaient affronter ce genre de situation. Sam lui était un soldat, un bon soldat mais pas un leader. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de l'être. Balthazar était assis sur le canapé du salon, Kyle Bradley attendait les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Michael restait nerveusement debout, impatient de repartir. Quand Jacob arriva enfin, l'équipe demandée par Sam était au complet. Le cadet des Winchester pouvait enfin commencer.

- Merci d'être venu les gars…

- C'est normal Sam, répondit Kyle.

- Si tu nous expliquais pourquoi on est tous sagement réunis ici, ironisa Jacob en s'asseyant près de Balthazar.

- Laissez-moi d'abord vous faire un petit résumé de la situation, même si vous la connaissez déjà. Dean et Castiel sont probablement au Purgatoire, disparus en même temps que Dick Roman. Les Léviathans qui restent n'ont plus de grand plan et sont donc des monstres comme les autres ou presque aujourd'hui. Quant à Amy…- Sam s'arrêta de parler le temps de déglutir puis reprit – je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas où elle est, avec qui ou ce qu'elle fait. En réalité je comptais sur vous pour me le dire.

En entendant ça, Kyle déplia les bras et se redressa. Il observa tour à tour les visages de Jacob, Balthazar et Michael qui s'échangeaient des regards entendus. Ils semblaient tous savoir quelque chose, rester à savoir quoi.

- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, ajouta finalement Sam en se tournant plus précisément vers Michael.

- Je…Je suis désolé Sam…

- Je me doute que tu es tenu au secret mais elle est en danger…

- Elle a juste besoin de temps…

- Alors tu sais où elle est ? insista Kyle en avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Bien sûr, soupira le super ange. Elle ne nous a pas abandonné. Depuis trois jours, elle a parcouru plusieurs pays pour éliminer les Léviathans.

- Elle fait donc son devoir, problème résolu ! affirma Jacob en se levant. Excuse-moi Sam mais si tu as un problème avec elle, ce n'est pas à moi ou à n'importe qui dans cette pièce de le régler. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Attends une minute Jacob, ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que je voulais vous voir…

- Laisse-moi deviner…Tu veux qu'on t'aide à trouver un moyen de sauver ton frère et son petit copain ?

- Jacob, je sais qu'on a pas toujours été en bon terme mais…

- Je t'arrête Sam. Avec les Léviathans et Annabella dans la nature, même avec les super anges, j'ai du pain sur la planche avec les anges…Je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne sais rien. Mais si j'apprends quelque chose, tu peux être sûr que je te tiendrais au courant.

Aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Jacob s'était envolé. Sam soupira. Il n'en avait pas moins attendu du leader du Paradis. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Michael.

- Je veux que tu m'en dises plus…Sur Amy.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Est-ce qu'elle compte trouver un moyen de sauver Dean ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Fais un effort, donne-moi une autre réponse.

- Je…Je ne pense pas.

- Où est-ce qu'elle vit ? Elle ne doit pas être toute seule, elle…

Michael détourna les yeux, gêné. Vraisemblablement, il prenait son nouveau rôle de bras droit très au sérieux et ne voulait en aucun cas avoir à trahir sa patronne. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, le cadet des Winchester comprit de lui-même.

- Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé avant…Crowley, elle est avec Crowley !

- Je t'en prie Sam…Ne me mêle pas à ça, ne m'oblige pas à me retourner contre elle…Elle a juste besoin de temps et elle ne fait rien de mal ! Au contraire, elle fait son boulot, tu n'as rien à lui reprocher…plaida Michael.

- D'accord…répondit Sam après une minute de silence. D'accord, tu peux t'en aller.

Michael ne se fit pas prier et disparut à son tour en quelques secondes. Balthazar se leva alors d'un bond, lui toujours si calme.

- Tu laisses ce petit trou du cul partir comme ça ?

- Il nous a dit ce qu'il savait, l'impliquer d'avantage ne servira à rien…affirma Sam en attrapant la bouteille de whisky sur le bureau de Bobby.

- Sam…Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle, ça se voit. Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce qu'elle est avec Crowley…

- Elle…Elle ne va pas bien Kyle. Elle veut la tête d'Annabella et elle fera tout pour l'avoir. Pour l'instant elle se contente de tuer les Léviathans pour se défouler mais dès qu'elle aura une piste j'ai peur que…

- Qu'elle ne se contrôle plus, aveuglée par la vengeance et la colère.

- Exactement, répondit le chasseur en buvant une longue rasade de whisky.

- Mais on parle d'Amy bordel de d…merde, s'écria Balthazar. Elle n'est pas comme ça, elle est forte, elle a survécu à….

- Justement Balthazar, l'interrompit Sam. Elle a survécu à beaucoup, elle a du gérer beaucoup de choses et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à deux doigts du point de rupture…

- Dans ce cas le mieux serait de trouver Annabella avant elle, dit Kyle.

- Quoi ?

- Réfléchis…On connaît tous Amy, on ne la forcera pas à venir et à nous écouter sauf si on a quelque chose qu'elle veut…Et quoi de mieux que celle symbolisant son obsession vengeresse ?

- Ce gars est vraiment intelligent…dit Balthazar.

- Merci.

- Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir Dean du Purgatoire, répondit Sam.

- Et si on faisait les deux ? questionna l'ange. Les super anges n'ont pas besoin de moi pour s'occuper des Léviathans…Et de toute façon, je suis au service d'Amy.

- Quant à moi, j'ai pris un congé de plusieurs semaines qui peut être renouvelé si besoin, ajouta Kyle. Tu n'es pas seul Sam, on peut t'aider.

Amy était sortie de la douche quelques vingt minutes plus tard. Elle se sentait revigorée maintenant qu'elle était propre. Elle avait enfilé un peignoir blanc digne des plus luxueux palaces qui était à sa disposition dans la salle de bain et avait descendu le grand escalier de la maison de Crowley. Le démon n'était plus dans le salon. La bouteille de Craig était toujours posé sur la table basse, accompagnée d'un mot de sa majesté elle-même qui stipulait qu'il serait bientôt de retour et qu'Hector allait s'occuper d'elle. Amy prit la bouteille et en but une longue gorgée à même le goulot avant de la reposer avec un soupir de bien-être.

- Hector…murmura-t-elle.

- Oui Mademoiselle ?

La super ange sursauta et se tourna en entendant la voix du majordome. A la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, au silence qu'il faisait, Hector ne pouvait pas être humain. Néanmoins, Amy préféra laisser ce sujet de coté pour le moment.

- Je…J'aimerai…

Amy ne savait pas trop par où commençait. Lorsqu'elle était avec Crowley, il savait l'occuper pour éviter qu'elle ne pense à ce dont elle ne voulait pas penser. Mais soudainement, elle se sentait perdue. Heureusement pour elle, Hector prit les choses en main.

- Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous accompagnez à votre chambre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit le majordome. Ils gravirent une nouvelle fois les marches de l'escalier et traversèrent le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Juste à coté, Hector ouvrit une porte et laissa Amy entrer. La super ange ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche-bée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu une chambre aussi spacieuse et luxueuse c'était au Four Seasons avec Cass. Cette idée lui fit immédiatement montée les larmes aux yeux mais elle préféra la chasser d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se retourna finalement vers Hector, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- La chambre de Monsieur se trouve en face…dit-il comme pour la rassurer. Il vous a également fait acheté quelques vêtements en attendant que vous récupériez les vôtres…ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers la penderie de la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Amy s'approcher. Il y avait plusieurs exemplaires de chemisiers, pantalons, vestes et tee-shirts dans le style de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas. Crowley la connaissait bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Aux moindres détails puisqu'une des ceintures dans l'armoire était la réplique parfaite d'une des siennes. Et il avait fait des merveilles en à peine une vingtaine de minutes.

- Je vous laisse vous habiller, dit Hector la sortant de sa torpeur. Prévenez-moi quand vous voulez dîner, le maître sera bientôt de retour…

- Hector attendez ! Je…Je n'ai pas très faim, je pense me reposer un peu mais est-ce que vous pouvez dire à…à Monsieur que je voudrais le voir quand il sera rentré ?

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Vous êtes ici chez vous et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Amy hocha la tête et crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage du majordome avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. La jeune femme sélectionna alors sa tenue, s'habilla et s'écroula sur le lit. Il était tellement confortable qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Amy rejoint les bras de Morphée.

La jeune femme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursautant, couverte de sueur. Au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait vu éclater les ampoules des deux lampes de chevet encadrant son lit. Essoufflée, Amy mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était elle, en rêvant, qui avait détruit ses ampoules. Elle se leva finalement, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de chasser les dernières bribes de son cauchemar. Elle évita soigneusement son reflet dans le miroir. La super ange ne pouvait plus se regarder en face depuis que Dean et Cass avaient disparu. Elle ouvrit le robinet une nouvelle fois et but une gorgée d'eau avant de se retourner brusquement. Dans les profondeurs de la maison résonnaient des cris puissants de femme. Amy traversa prudemment le couloir, descendit les escaliers et chercha la provenance des cris. Elle finit par la trouver derrière une porte en bois qui donnait sur un escalier de pierre qui descendait. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait aucun trace d'Hector alors, elle descendit en silence. Avant même qu'elle n'atteigne les dernières marches, la voix de Crowley lui parvint clairement.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose…Tu as essayé de t'allier à Dick Roman, tu dois savoir quelque chose…

- Je te jure, je ne sais rien…Je suis vraiment désolée Crowley…

Amy reconnut aussitôt la voix de Meg répondre au roi des Enfers. Sa réponse ne dût pas plaire à Crowley puisque la démone cria de nouveau de douleur. La super ange atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier mais resta cachée. Elle voyait Meg attachée à une sorte de roue, deux démons l'encadraient, Crowley lui tournait le dos.

- Laisse-moi reformuler…Je dois savoir où elle est. Tu étais forcément au courant qu'elle était dans le coup…Je sais que tu as été voir Dick à Sucrocorp.

- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas…

- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas répondre. Tu as forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose. Même si tu crois que ça n'a pas d'importance, ça peut en avoir.

- Je t'en prie Crowley…

Amy avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en dehors du coup. Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait sûrement eu pitié de Meg. Mais à ce moment-là, ses gémissements de petite fille apeurée commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle sortit d'un coup de sa cachette et asséna un violent coup de poing à Meg qui se mit à saigner de la lèvre. Les deux démons-gardes, surpris, s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur la demoiselle mais Crowley les stoppa d'un geste. La super ange se plaça devant la démone, le regard dur.

- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries immédiatement espèce de traînée…Après tout ce que tu nous as fait, après tout ce que tu as fait à Crowley, selon moi tu ne mérites même pas de continuer à respirer…Tu devrais être au Purgatoire à te faire dévorer comme un morceau de viande ! Mais tu peux encore te racheter…

- Amy je te jure que…

- Ferme la ! Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais, tu vas tout nous dire…

- Je ne savais pas que Dick travaillait avec Annabella…

- Tu mens !

Amy lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing et s'approcha encore plus près.

- Tu vas me dire où se trouve cette salope et tu vas me le dire maintenant !

- Je…Je regrette Amy, je n'en sais rien.

La super ange soupira et se détourna en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna soudain en levant la main.

- Adieu Meg…

- Non, arrête !

Crowley lui attrapa le bras et la força à s'écarter de la prisonnière. Il venait juste de lui éviter le bûcher, Amy s'apprêtait à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la punir. La jeune femme se débattit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- J'ai d'autres projets pour elle.

La super ange regarda Crowley sans comprendre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il la contredisait, il allait contre sa volonté. Amy n'était pas en état de l'accepter. Elle lança un regard noir à Meg puis remonta l'escalier en pestant.

- Maudits démons…

Le roi des enfers l'observa sortir de la cave puis se retourna de nouveau vers Meg. La démone se demandait vraiment à quelle sauce elle allait à présent être manger.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle Bradley descendit de l'étage aux premières lueurs du jour. Il avait essayé de dormir un peu mais ce n'était pas évident. Surtout que Sam l'avait mis dans la chambre d'Amy, qu'elle partageait avec Dean à peine quelques jours plus tôt. L'inspecteur était inquiet. A la fois pour Dean qu'il avait appris à apprécier étant donné qu'il était le mari d'Amy et que Kyle avait quand même été témoin à leur mariage mais surtout pour la jeune femme elle-même. Le dénommé Michael avait raison. Pour l'instant, elle ne faisait rien de mal et passer du temps avec Crowley n'était pas le signe qu'elle allait basculer du coté démoniaque. Mais la frontière était mince et elle semblait s'en rapprocher de plus en plus. Kyle se rendit directement dans la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau avant de se tourner vers le salon. Sam s'était assoupi sur le bureau de Bobby. Ce garçon avait beaucoup de ressources mais même un grand gaillard comme lui devait un moment ou un autre se laissait gagner par le sommeil. Cependant, Sam avait le sommeil léger et se réveilla aussitôt quand Kyle entra dans le salon. Il essuya son visage et l'inspecteur de Salem lui fit un sourire.

- Salut…Bien dormi ?

- Si on veut…

- Alors…Tu as réfléchi ?

- J'approuve ton idée. Toi et Balthazar, je vous fais confiance, vous pouvez retrouver Annabella. Jacob vous aidera le plus possible donc…Et moi, je m'occupe de trouver un moyen de sortir Dean et Cass du Purgatoire.

- Et pour Amy ?

- Je continue à dire que je devrais aller lui parler…intervint Balthazar en apparaissant au milieu de la pièce.

- Et pourquoi faire Balthazar ? Pour qu'elle te renvoie bouler ?

- Excuse-moi Sam mais c'est contre toi qu'elle en a…Je sais pas exactement pourquoi mais c'est toi qu'elle rend responsable de tout ça. Ou en tout cas, c'est toi qu'elle souhaite éviter.

Le cadet des Winchester baissa la tête, conscient de la justesse des propos de Balthazar.

- J'ai pas dit ça pour te blesser Sam, seulement je pense que ça serait pas plus mal que quelqu'un d'un peu extérieur comme moi aille lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour tâter le terrain…hum ?

- Je suis pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée…affirma Kyle.

- J'ai cru que tu étais plus malin que ça, Inspecteur…

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je connais Amy, il y a une façon de lui parler pour ne pas la brusquer et…

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? D'accord, je connais Amy depuis moins longtemps que vous deux mais je sais comment elle est. Je veux pas lui imposer ce qu'on pense nous, seulement voir ce qu'elle a dans la tête elle parce que pour le moment, c'est quand même très flou.

Kyle et Sam échangèrent un regard. Ils ne répondirent pas de suite mais l'ange savait qu'il avait marqué un point.

- D'accord, si tu veux…finit par dire Sam. Mais évite d'aller la voir quand Crowley est avec elle…

- Ça va pas être facile puisque selon mes sources - je me suis renseigné un peu plus après le départ de Michael - elle a passé ses derniers jours collée à lui et maintenant, elle vit chez lui…

Sam ne dit rien, baissa les yeux en serrant les dents. Kyle lui était plus optimiste.

- Et alors, elle finira bien par sortir un jour non ? Elle voudra récupérer ses affaires ici ou faire quelque chose sans lui…non ?

- Tu as sûrement raison…Mais elle est maline, si elle doit venir ici, elle attendra qu'on soit tous partis, affirma Sam.

- Je la sentirais, rétorqua Balthazar.

- Bien. Et pour Annabella, vous comptez commencer par quoi ?

- Je pensais retourner au Sanctuaire…répondit l'ange. La dernière fois on y était pour récupérer Sara, j'ai pas fait attention aux détails mais peut-être a-t-elle laissé des indices derrière elle…

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais…

Sam fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de la maison de Bobby. Il se leva et décrocha. Au bout de quelques minutes à parler à son interlocuteur, son visage se tendit. Balthazar et Kyle échangèrent un regard pendant que Sam n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il finit par accepter ce qu'on lui proposait et raccrocha en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kyle.

- Jodie Mills a quelque chose pour moi, une chasse…

- Et tu ne veux pas y aller je parie, dit Balthazar.

- Evidemment que non…

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix Sam, tu ne peux pas laisser mourir des innocents, intervint Kyle.

- Hum…

- Je viens avec toi, pendant que Balthazar va au Sanctuaire.

- Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je reviens vers vous, acquiesça l'ange.

- D'accord…Allons-y dans ce cas, soupira Sam Winchester.

.../...

Crowley sortit à son tour de la cave peut-être une dizaine de minutes après Amy. Il ne savait pas où il allait trouver la jeune femme et surtout dans quel état d'esprit. Elle avait l'air sacrément secouée par le fait que le démon ne la laisse pas exécuter Meg. Il n'était pourtant pas contre cette idée, loin de là, cette petite garce avait tout fait pour mériter la mort, mais le bûcher serait encore trop doux pour elle. Et puis comme il l'avait dit, le roi des Enfers avait d'autres projets pour la démone. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas se mettre Amy à dos. En se rendant au salon, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit repartie voir Sam ou au Paradis mais il fut soulagé de la voir de nouveau assise dans son canapé, un verre de Craig à la main. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, la relation qu'ils entretenaient, ne pouvait pas être détruit juste par une divergence d'opinion. Amy sentit la présence de Crowley mais elle se contenta de regarder fixement devant elle, le visage figé, pendant qu'il s'approchait. Elle but une longue gorgée de son verre pendant que le démon parlait le premier, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Alors tu boudes maintenant ? Comme une gamine qui n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait ?

Amy continua de boire tout en évitant de regarder Crowley et surtout sans répondre.

- On dirait vraiment une petite fille que le Père Noël a déçu…continua le démon.

- T'as fini oui ? ça n'a rien à voir ! répondit finalement Amy en regardant enfin Crowley.

- Ah non ?

- Je comprends pas…- Elle finit son verre et reprit - Pourquoi, pourquoi tu laisses cette garce en vie ? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, franchement je comprends pas. Et je suis sûre qu'elle ment, elle sait quelque chose sur Annabella et si elle ne sait vraiment rien, éliminons-la ! Tu veux vraiment tenter le diable hein ? Elle pourrait encore se tourner contre toi, tu oublies qu'elle a réussi à te capturer ou quoi ? Et qui a du venir te sauver ? Moi !

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Moi j'ai surtout l'impression d'entendre une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, qui a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait même quand on lui disait non !

- Excuse-moi ? demanda Amy en se levant, abasourdie par les propos de Crowley.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as écouté quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire que tu as accepté la décision de quelqu'un d'autre ? Hum ?

- Je…Je…hésita la super ange en réfléchissant. Mais elle ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante.

- Tu vois ? Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, même quand on te disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, même quand on te disait non, tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais.

Amy s'approcha de Crowley en serrant les dents, de plus en plus énervée.

- Si c'est vrai, si je fais toujours ce que je veux, je pourrais très bien descendre quand tu auras le dos tourné et tuer de mes mains cette traînée…

- Hum…Tu peux toujours essayer…

La jeune femme ne savait vraiment pas où Crowley voulait en venir. A vrai dire, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle réagissait par un instinct, comme un animal. Le démon et la super ange s'affrontèrent du regard un moment mais l'un et l'autre savaient ce qui allait arrivé. D'un mouvement commun, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Amy passa rapidement ses bras autour du démon. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle ne se contrôlait plus autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait envie de lui, simplement, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Crowley attrapa Amy par les hanches et la porta, l'obligeant à mettre ses jambes autour de lui. Puis il les transporta magiquement dans sa chambre et allongea Amy sur le lit. Le démon hésita. Il avait déjà posséder des femmes de cette façon mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Amy Winchester. Les conséquences pouvaient être terribles mais en même temps il en avait tellement envie…Amy l'attrapa alors par la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau. Toute pensée raisonnable s'envola des deux esprits et ils laissèrent leur instinct prendre le dessus.

.../...

Sam et Kyle arrivèrent après quelques heures à peine de voiture à Morbridge, Dakota du Sud. A bord de l'Impala, les garçons observèrent la ville dans laquelle ils entraient. La plupart des habitants se déplaçaient tranquillement à pied, des sourires sur leur visage, ils se saluaient chaleureusement quand ils se croisaient. En fait, tout respirait tellement la tranquillité et la gentillesse dans cette ville que Sam et Kyle ne trouvaient pas ça naturel du tout.

- C'est bizarre…affirma Sam.

- Hum…

Le cadet des Winchester roula encore quelques kilomètres puis se gara devant le seul hôtel potable de la ville. Jodie Mills en uniforme de shérif les attendait.

- Salut Sam…Et ?

- Kyle Bradley, se présenta Kyle en serrant la main de Jodie.

- Oh le fameux inspecteur de Salem…Etrange qu'on ne se soit pas rencontré plus tôt.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon terme, sourit Bradley.

- Alors, c'est ici ? demanda Sam en observant la façade.

- Ouais, soupira le shérif. J'ai réussi à éloigner les flics locaux en leur disant que je savais bien m'y prendre avec les fédéraux…

- Et donc les fédéraux, c'est nous ? ironisa Kyle en suivant Mills entrait dans l'hôtel.

- L'hôtel est fermé depuis…ce qui s'est passé. Il ne reste que le propriétaire à la réception. Mais en fait, on dirait que les gens d'ici s'en foutent complètement…Vous allez comprendre.

- Est-ce que tu peux être un peu plus précise sur ce qui s'est passé ici ? questionna Sam.

- Tu vas voir par toi-même, c'est assez difficile à expliquer. Bonjour !

Jodie s'adressa finalement au propriétaire derrière son comptoir. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage, la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnants. Il avait un certain charme si on enlevait son sourire de débile.

- Shérif Mills, vous vous souvenez moi ?

- Bien sûr Shérif ! Tout va bien ? Votre chambre vous plaît ?

- Elle est parfaite…- Jodie échangea un regard avec Sam en secouant la tête, elle n'avait pas loué de chambre évidemment - Dîtes, mes amis là, il faudrait voir la 1408.

- Oh je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, rétorqua le propriétaire sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ils en ont vraiment très envie, insista le shérif.

- Très bien !

Il attrapa une clé derrière lui sur le tableau et la tendit au Shérif.

- N'oubliez pas les consignes !

- Oui c'est ça…soupira Jodie en lui tournant le dos, suivie des garçons.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans le monde des Bisounours ! frissonna Sam.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Henry James Carpenter, le proprio. C'était un requin dans cette ville. Son hôtel marchait du tonnerre et il voulait investir dans des terres alentours pour construire un deuxième hôtel voire un centre commercial. Et tu vois ce qu'il est devenu !

- Mais comment ? questionna Kyle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre 1408. Le shérif déverrouilla la porte et laissa Sam et Kyle entraient les premiers. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa bouche-bée. Ils firent quelques pas lents tout en observant la pièce. Au milieu de la chambre, quatre statues étaient en prière. Un homme, une femme, un jeune homme et une petite fille. Au-dessus d'eux, au niveau du plafond, émanait une violente lumière, un peu comme celle du soleil. Elle était chaude, presque divine et éclairaient clairement les statues, les faisant briller. Kyle resta près de la porte avec Jodie pendant que Sam, reprenant ses esprits, s'avançait vers les statues.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Clark Adama et sa famille, Judith, Arnold et Katie. Ils avaient loué la chambre…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? demanda Kyle dans un chuchotement.

Sam posa son sac et s'agenouilla devant le père de famille. Il l'observa puis passa son doigt sur le nez de la statue avant de le lécher pour confirmer son intuition.

- C'est du sel ? s'étonna Sam en se tournant vers Kyle et Jodie.

- Oh j'avais oublié ce détail ? ironisa le shérif.

- Alors là ça devient franchement bizarre…

- Je voulais que vous voyiez ça avant que la police enlève les corps. Ils ont pris des photos et nous donneront le dossier dès que les autopsies seront faîtes.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir faire des autopsies là-dessus ? demanda le chasseur en se relevant.

- Aucune idée, on verra bien. D'après ce qu'on sait, « le monde des Bisounours » comme tu dis à débuter lorsque il y a quelques semaines déjà.

- Et cette lumière ? questionna Kyle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- On a pas trouvé sa source…Personne ne sait comment l'arrêter non plus.

- Evidemment…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna Kyle.

- On se trouve une chambre et on fait des recherches pendant que vous vous occupez des corps avec les flics locaux shérif…Mais pas ici la chambre, répondit le cadet des Winchester.

- Pas de souci Sam…ricana Jodie Mills. Y'a un motel à la sortie de la ville.

- Parfait !

.../...

Amy essayait de reprendre son souffle. Mais là, allongée nue, la tête sur le torse de Crowley, elle était en train de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait et elle sentait la crise de panique venir. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se contrôler, en essayant de retrouver la sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait quelques instants auparavant. Crowley enlaçait la jeune femme mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas aussi sereine que ça. Aussi préféra-t-il lui laisser un moment sans rien dire. Mais la super ange n'eut pas vraiment le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Maman ?

- Sara ?

Amy se redressa immédiatement en entendant la voix de sa petite fille. Sara était au milieu de la chambre de Crowley et regardait sa mère d'une drôle de manière. Cette dernière attrapa un drap et s'en entoura le corps avant de se lever et de s'approcher.

- Faut que je revoie la sécurité…grogna Crowley.

- Sara, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Toi Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avec…Tonton Crowley ? Et Papa, et Papa Dean ?

La leader des super anges fut quelque peu choquée des propos de sa fille et surtout du regard qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux soudainement comme si tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui en elle depuis plusieurs jours était en train de remonter à la surface. D'un instant à l'autre, elle allait être submergée. Mais heureusement pour elle, du moins le croyait-elle à ce moment-là, Crowley reprit les choses en main.

- Hey Sara ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu devrais être plus gentille avec ta Maman tu sais…

- C'est pas contre toi Tonton Crowley…dit Sara en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Je comprend…

Crowley était de nouveau dans son éternel costume, alors qu'Amy ne l'avait pas vu se changer, et il prit la petite dans ses bras.

- Tes Papa te manquent…ajouta-t-il.

- Oui…Mais j'ai surtout peur.

- Pour eux ?

- Pour Maman.

- Ecoute, ta Maman a juste besoin d'un peu de temps…Viens, on va aller à la cuisine. Tu as faim ? Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

- Avec de la Chantilly ? sourit la gamine.

- Avec plein de chantilly !

Le roi des Enfers jeta un coup d'œil à Amy mais la jeune femme était toujours bouleversée. Elle ne bougea pas quand il décida d'emmener la petite à la cuisine, il en conclut qu'elle était d'accord et la laissa seule pour reprendre ses esprits. Après quelques secondes de plus dans le brouillard, la super ange s'habilla et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Elle savait que Sara ne courait pas le moindre risque et elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Par réflexe, elle se trouva dans une maison très familière. Au milieu du salon vide. Soudain une voix résonna derrière elle.

- Salut Amy…

- Balthazar…soupira la jeune femme en se retournant lentement.

- Je savais que tu viendrais ici, un moment ou un autre…

- J'ai besoin de récupérer mes affaires, lâcha Amy en retrouvant son aplomb.

- Je vois…Rien d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Balthazar ? questionna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Juste comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête, répondit l'ange en la suivant jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Ah ah, ricana Amy. C'est la meilleure de l'année...

- Ecoute, on veux juste savoir si tu vas bien, on s'inquiète pour toi…

- Bah voyons, grogna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Un détail la troubla tout de suite. Qui a dormi là ?

- Kyle Bradley. Je t'en prie Amy…

- Kyle ? Formidable ! Sam a réussi à l'enrôler…

- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Tu dis que vous voulez savoir comment je vais…dit Amy en commençant à remplir son sac. Mais Sam n'en a rien à cirer, il veut juste que je l'aide à…

- Sortir Dean du Purgatoire ? C'est pas ce que tu veux aussi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement je…j'ai…

- Besoin de temps, je suis au courant, soupira l'ange en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Avoue-le Balthazar, comme tous les autres, vous avez peur que je pète un câble maintenant que Dean n'est plus là, que Dick n'est plus à abattre mais vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire…

- Annabella ?

- Entre autre…

- Et Crowley ?

- Crowley me comprend, il ne me juge pas, il n'a pas peur que j'explose à chaque instant, il me fait confiance sans condition…

- Je vois…Et moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais jugé Amy, j'ai toujours accompli ce que tu me demandais de faire sans jamais te demander d'explications ou quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais Baltahzar, je sais, soupira la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui, soudain attendrie. Et je n'ai rien contre toi. Ce n'est pas toi que je fuis, loin de là. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour m'aider à trouver Annabella et pour débarrasser la planète des Léviathans qui restent…

- Alors tu fuies ! Mais tu fuies quoi au juste ?

La super ange ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

- L'interrogatoire est fini ? J'ai encore la Mustang à récupérer…

- Vas-y, soupira l'ange.

- Mais avant de partir, je tenais à te dire que tu peux me joindre quand tu veux, tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Mais pas à ce sujet là.

- Je comprends.

- Salue Kyle pour moi. Et quand tu feras ton rapport à Sam, et bien dis-lui que…que je suis désolée.

Balthazar hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer son amie. Car après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, Amy était son amie, ça c'était certain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit ronronner la Mustang de la jeune femme puis les pneus crissèrent sur les graviers devant la maison de Bobby. Elle était de nouveau partie. Et pour combien de temps, ça Balthazar l'ignorait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam soupira pour la énième fois devant son ordinateur. Kyle était partie en ville avec Jodie Mills pour voir ce qu'il pouvait récupérer comme infos. Et bizarrement, Sam se sentait bien seul dans la chambre de motel qu'ils avaient loué. Son esprit se mit alors à vagabonder. Il pensait à Dean, perdu au milieu du Purgatoire à essayer de survivre pendant que sa femme se tapait le roi des Enfers. Le cadet des Winchester n'en savait rien néanmoins il était en colère contre Amy. Il avait été compréhensif, du moins il avait essayé au début, mais là ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Comment pouvait-elle rester indifférente à la situation de Dean ? C'était hors de son champs de compréhension. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Bradley qui franchissait la porte de la chambre. L'inspecteur remarqua aussitôt la drôle de tête que faisait son nouveau partenaire.

- Sam ? Tout va bien ?

- Mauvaise question…

- Hum…

- Du nouveau Inspecteur ?

- J'ai fait un tour aux archives de la ville, expliqua Kyle en retirant son blouson. C'est le seul endroit dans cette ville pour trouver des infos sur des évènements passés. Bref, j'ai trouvé deux autres cas bizarres…

- Qui date de quand ?

- Y'a respectivement une et trois semaines !

- Je vois. Raconte.

- Une famille du Massachusetts débarque dans son camping-car. Ils se garent sur le parking à l'entrée de la ville. Quelques jours plus tard, un flic inquiet frappe. Pas de réponse. Il entre. Aucune trace de la famille. Les seuls êtres vivants à l'intérieur du camping-car sont 4 grenouilles. Sauf que personne n'a vu la famille disparaître.

Sam fronça les sourcils en écoutant le récit de Kyle et le laissa continuer. Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit et reprit.

- Une semaine plus tard, une autre famille, de Californie cette fois, vient rendre visite à la grand-mère qui vit un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Un matin, la grand-mère se réveille et va pour réveiller tout le monde. Sauf qu'il n'y a plus personne. La voiture et leurs affaires sont toujours là. Dans les lits, il n'y a qu'un petit tas de poussière.

- Tout ça est vraiment très glauque…

- Je te le fais pas dire ! La poussière a été analysé, poussière d'os ! C'était bien les membres de la famille.

- Laisse-moi deviner…Et les grenouilles, les membres de la famille du Massachusetts ?

- Bingo.

- Et ces familles…

- Composées de quatre membres comme celle de l'hôtel. Papa, Maman, le grand frère et la petite sœur.

- Je vois, des connexions ?

- A part ça et le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas de la région, rien. Regarde, j'ai les photos des scènes de crimes.

Kyle prit les dossiers qu'il avait posé sur le lit et les tendit à Sam. Le chasseur les prit et commença à les feuilleter, s'arrêtant pour observer chaque photo à la recherche d'un indice.

- Et si c'était les anges…tenta Bradley.

- Les anges ? Pourquoi ?

- Attends Sam, tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas remarqué ! Tout ça pue le divin ! Les grenouilles, la poussière, le sel, les statues en prière, la lumière de Dieu !

- Tu t'emballes peut-être un peu…

- Vraiment ? Arrête de me prendre pour un novice dans le milieu…

- D'accord, tu as peut-être raison sur l'aspect divin mais les anges ? ça ne ressemble pas à leur manière de fonctionner. Et je te signale qu'on est en étroit contact avec le Paradis, on aurait été au courant d'un truc pareil.

- Tu crois ? Il m'avait semblé remarqué que Jacob n'était pas du genre causant…

- Hum…

Sam ne répondit pas. Il ne croyait pas que les anges soient derrière tout ça mais avec eux, on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Et puis il n'avait pas d'argument contre la théorie de Kyle. Soudain, un détail attira son attention sur une des photos. Il l'observa de plus près puis prit les autres photos à la recherche du même détail, qu'il trouva. Il retourna une des photos et la montra à Kyle en tapotant un coin de la photo.

- Je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec les anges…

Kyle observa ce que lui montrait le chasseur. Des emballages de barres chocolatés. L'inspecteur leva ensuite les yeux vers Sam sans comprendre. Mais ce dernier avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. Même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait compris qui ou plutôt le quoi qui avait fait ça.

.../...

Crowley jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la grande horloge de la pièce où il se trouvait avec la jeune Sara. Il y avait des heures qu'Amy avait disparu et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Pas qu'elle ne revienne pas, ça non. D'abord parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et surtout parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille avec lui si elle comptait ne pas revenir. Non il s'inquiétait plutôt qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il s'assit finalement dans un fauteuil qui faisait le coin de la pièce en soupirant et observa Sara jouait. Après avoir fait un tour dans la cuisine, Crowley avait fait aménagé une pièce rien que pour la petite. Une sorte de salle de jeu avec un lit de princesse. Si jamais Amy voulait avoir Sara près d'elle, elle le pouvait. Et si elle ne voulait juste que Sara vienne de temps en temps, juste pour passer un moment ensemble, elles le pouvaient aussi. Sara avait l'air d'une petite fille tout à fait normal du haut de ses presque 4 ans jouant avec de petits poneys. Bien sûr, elle faisait plus que son âge et le démon savait à quel point elle était exceptionnelle.

- Tonton Crowley…

- Hum…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr darling.

- Pourquoi Maman elle est bizarre en ce moment ?

Sara avait soigneusement évité de poser la question depuis son arrivée mais Crowley se doutait qu'elle la poserait un moment ou un autre. Et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il soupira et tenta tout de même :

- Ta Maman…Elle est très fatiguée. Elle a eu beaucoup de pressions sur les épaules ces derniers temps et la disparition de tes Papa n'a pas aidé…

- Mais pourquoi elle n'aide pas Tonton Sam pour les retrouver ?

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'elle soit avec moi ? questionna doucement le démon.

- C'est pas ça. Elle t'aime beaucoup Tonton Crowley et moi aussi. Mais Maman a toujours fait tout pour conserver notre famille. Tous les membres de notre famille. Dont tu fais partie maintenant.

- Je vois…Ta Maman doit aussi s'occuper des Léviathans. En tant que leader des super anges…

- Je crois que Maman veut surtout la vengeance.

Crowley se leva et s'agenouilla à coté de la petite fille, surpris par tant de lucidité chez un être aussi jeune.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, contre Annabella. Mais elle ne doit pas se laisser aveugler. Tu dois l'en empêcher.

- Tu sais bien que ta mère n'écoute personne et n'obéis à personne à part elle-même…sourit le démon.

- C'est faux. Toi elle t'écoute. Elle n'a pas tué Meg.

Le roi des Enfers fronça les sourcils et fixa Sara. Elle en savait bien plus que ce que tout le monde croyait toujours. On l'a sous-estimé. La petite reprit :

- Elle doit livrer Annabella à la justice divine et sauver mes Papa. Le leader doit tuer le leader, les soldats s'occupent des soldats.

Crowley comprit que la dernière phrase parlait des Léviathans. Mais elle sonnait étrangement, comme une prophétie. Le démon se tut un instant et Sara recommença à jouer avec ses poneys comme une petite fille normale. En réfléchissant, Crowley se dit que Sara pouvait peut-être les aider.

- Dis-moi Sara…Est-ce que tu sais où se cache Annabella ?

- Non.

- Et pour le Purgatoire, tu sais comment l'ouvrir pour sortir tes Papa de là ? Je veux dire, d'une autre manière que celle que nous connaissons…

- Oui.

- Comment ? demanda Crowley, de plus en plus étonné.

- La clé c'est moi, répondit Sara en se tournant vers le démon.

Elle ne ressemblait plus tellement à une petite fille à ce moment-là, ses yeux trahissaient quelque chose de plus fort. Le roi des enfers resta bouche-bée. Il allait en demander plus quand il entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier par la porte de la chambre laissée ouverte. Il se releva en observant Sara qui était de nouveau retourner à ses poneys. Amy passa alors la tête dans la pièce et entra en voyant que les personnes qu'elle cherchait étaient là. C'est alors qu'elle observa la pièce en elle-même : c'était une vraie chambre de princesse.

- Ouaw…

- Où étais-tu passé ? ça fait des heures ! s'écria Crowley.

- J'étais…Je suis allée chercher mes affaires, répondit Amy en prenant Sara dans ses bras. Ça va ma puce ?

- Tonton Crowley est génial ! s'exclama la fillette comme la gamine de 4 ans qu'elle était.

- T'as été chez Bobby ? Toute seule ? Et pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'avais besoin d'air Crowley ! Et j'ai récupéré la Mustang…Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi long et difficile de revenir ici en voiture…

- Pourquoi as-tu…Oh et puis peu importe. Je m'inquiétais c'est tout, finit par avouer le démon.

- Vraiment ? Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas ? demanda Amy en s'avançant vers lui avec un sourire.

- Qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, nuance, rétorqua Crowley avec le même sourire.

- Tu étais vraiment sûr de toi sur ce coup-là hein ? ricana la super ange.

- Quand on goûte à Crowley, on ne peut plus s'en passer…

Amy ria franchement. Crowley ne doutait vraiment de rien et surtout pas de lui. Et ce moment fit du bien à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis un certain temps. Elle laissa même le démon déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis ce dernier échangea un clin d'œil avec Sara qui se colla contre sa mère, lui rappelant sa présence.

- Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Tout se passe bien avec Kassandra ?

- Kassandra est cool Maman, elle m'apprend pleins de trucs chouettes. Je l'aime plus qu'Annabella…

- Hum…Je suis contente, affirma Amy même si elle s'était tendue en entendant le nom de la traître.

- Je voulais te voir un peu…

- Je suis désolée ma puce, j'aurai aimé qu'on puisse être ensemble mais c'est pas vraiment possible…

- Elle peut rester si elle souhaite, j'ai fait préparé cette chambre pour…intervint Crowley.

- Non ! l'interrompit la chasseuse. C'est très honorable de ta part Crowley mais Sara ne peut pas rester, pas quotidiennement. Mais elle peut venir quand elle veut, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le démon pour ne pas contrarier la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, je sais que ma place n'est pas ici…

- Que…quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais, je l'accepte…

Amy fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'était en train de lui dire sa fille. La petite serra fort sa mère qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Puis elles s'observèrent un moment. Tout dans ce petit bout de chou lui rappelait à la fois Castiel et Dean : son physique, ses attitudes…Sara déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, fit de même à Crowley qui était restée proche des deux filles.

- Au revoir Tonton Crowley, à bientôt Maman !

Et puis elle disparut dans les bras même d'Amy. Cette dernière fut surprise. Sara avait eu une attitude très étrange comparée à d'habitude tout au long de sa venue. Elle se tourna finalement vers le démon, incrédule :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Crowley ne répondit pas tout de suite et observa la super ange. Un choix crucial s'offrait à lui : ou il lui disait toute la vérité, tout ce qu'il avait appris sur et de la bouche de Sara, ou il lui mentait, purement et simplement, avec des intentions qui n'étaient pas encore très définies. Il finit par se décider.

- Non. Rien du tout.

.../...

Sam et Kyle avaient décidé d'aller visiter la tanière de ce qu'il chassait en plein jour, sachant qu'il n'y était pas. Kyle Bradley n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'il chassait d'ailleurs. Un Dieu ou un demi-Dieu, d'un genre que Sam et Dean avaient déjà rencontré une fois, du moins l'avaient-ils cru pendant un long moment. Sam frappa à la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eut pas de réponse et entreprit alors de déverrouiller la serrure à l'aide d'un crochet. Kyle, policier de formation et honnête citoyen de base, détourna les yeux, légèrement gêné mais ne dit rien.

- Tu es sûre que tu l'as vu là-bas ? demanda Sam une nouvelle fois.

- Mais oui Sam ! Elle tenait les archives, du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle arrêtait pas de s'enfiler des bonbons et j'ai vu son tiroir à friandises, il était gavé ! Barres chocolatées, gâteaux en tout genre, etc…

- C'est bon, je te crois. T'as vu autre chose ?

- Non, rien d'inhabituel. Pourquoi ?

- Les Trickster sont les rois de l'illusion. Et ils adorent mettre en scène des trucs bizarres…Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un trickster religieux. D'après la légende, un trickster n'est ni bon ni mauvais, n'a ni dieu ni maître…

- J'ai déjà entendu ça…

- Alors que là, il y a clairement un truc religieux là-dessous.

- Peut-être encore un ange déguisé ?

- Ça je ne crois pas, pas deux fois. Ça serait trop gros, même pour nous.

Un clic se fit alors entendre et Kyle se retourna. Sam avait réussi à déverrouiller la porte. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et entra, suivi de Kyle qui avait sorti son arme même si il avait compris que ça ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité. C'était pour lui plus rassurant.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on vient ici si elle n'y est pas ? chuchota Bradley.

- On veut découvrir ce qu'elle fait…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette histoire pourrait aller plus loin que les simples délires d'un trickster.

- Ok si tu le dis…C'est toi le pro.

Ils avancèrent prudemment. Sam soupçonnait qu'il pouvait y avoir des pièges dans la maison mais non. L'habitation était plutôt spartiate avec peu de meubles, une télé dans un coin, un frigo et c'était l'essentiel pour la pièce principale. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre. Là encore rien d'extraordinaire : un lit simple, fait, et une petite commode. Au bout du couloir, une pièce était fermée à clé. Mais elle ne résista pas longtemps à Sam. Kyle ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière…et resta pantois sur le seuil de la porte. Sam avança de quelques pas dans la pièce pour l'observer. C'était une sorte d'antre dédié à l'art mais pas n'importe quel art.

- C'est incroyable…murmura Sam. Tu vois ce tableau ? demanda-t-il à Kyle en montrant le mur en face de la porte.

- La Cène, de Léonard de Vinci, répondit l'inspecteur.

- Exact ! Et à gauche, c'est une reproduction de La Pièta de Michel-Ange, l'original se trouve au Vatican dans la basilique Saint-Pierre…

- Et celui-là ? demanda Kyle en montrant le tableau sur le mur à droite.

- Une Vierge à l'enfant…répondit Sam en s'approchant. Je ne connais pas l'auteur. Ce genre de thème est fréquent en art, ça peut être de n'importe qui…

- Il n'y a pas…Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'intrigue chez cette Madone ?

Sam et Kyle l'observèrent un instant en silence. L'inspecteur n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose lui paraissait familier chez la Vierge. Soudain, il eut une illumination.

- On dirait Amy…

- Quoi ?

- Si, regarde bien ! Les cheveux roux, la forme de son visage, ses yeux…

- Tu as raison…C'est très étrange. Et l'enfant…

- Oui ?

- Il ressemble à Sara…A la base, ce genre de tableau représente la vierge Marie avec l'enfant Jésus en tant que nouveau né. Ici l'enfant a bien un an ou deux et la vierge n'a aucun des attributs de Marie mais plutôt…Ceux de Marie-Madeleine, expliqua Sam.

- Tu as l'air de vachement t'y connaître…fit remarquer Kyle, sincèrement impressionné.

- J'avais pris option Histoire de l'Art à la fac de droit…Et je te laisse deviner d'où me viennent mes connaissances religieuses.

- J'imagine oui…

- Attends une minute…- Sam se déplaça devant la Cène et l'observa de plus près – Regarde, tu vois ce personnage à coté de Jésus ?

- Oui…C'est une femme.

- Exact…Elle ne te semble pas également familière ?

- Là encore elle ressemble à Amy…

- On tend depuis plusieurs années à penser que c'était Marie-Madeleine, surtout depuis Dan Brown…

- Le Da Vinci Code ?

- Hum hum. Mais en fait, cette idée date d'avant ça. On dit que Marie-Madeleine était l'amante de Jésus et qu'elle lui donna plusieurs enfants dont une fille…Oh non, j'avais jamais pensé à ça.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sa fille…Sarah. Avec un h mais ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'aimerai bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est Castiel qui a choisi le nom de sa fille, non ?

- Oui et pour répondre à ta première question, j'en sais foutrement rien…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va attendre gentiment notre charmant trickster. Peut-être que c'est juste un tour de son imagination, ou de la nôtre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Tu sens que y'a anguille sous roche. Ça va j'ai compris. Allons nous planquer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob soupira en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil moelleux qui l'attendait toujours dans son Paradis. Les temps étaient dures. Il avait toujours pensé que la leader des super anges lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait mais en réalité, maintenant qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de grand-chose, il remarquait qu'elle était plutôt utile. Les anges étaient dépassés et si elle n'avait pas pris en main les super anges comme elle l'avait fait, les Léviathans auraient sûrement fini par entrer au Paradis et tous les tuer. Et puis avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il était indispensable qu'Amy finisse par se remettre dans la course. Mais il n'était pas dupe, tant qu'Annabella courait les rues, la super ange ne redeviendrait pas la même. Il était là, les yeux dans le vague à penser quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il releva les yeux et ne fut pas tellement étonné de l'ange qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Balthazar…

- Salut Jacob…Dure journée ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça…Je sais que j'ai toujours l'air cool mais c'est pas facile tu sais d'être leader du Paradis.

- J'imagine. Ecoute…Je viens de fouiller le Sanctuaire et j'ai discuté avec Kassandra. Il n'y a vraiment aucune trace d'Annabella, vraiment rien du tout. Or elle y a vécu pendant des siècles. Comment expliques-tu ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien…Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai mené mon enquête et que j'ai appris que tu étais la seule personne à avoir pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire entre le moment où on est venu chercher Sara et où on a découvert le corps de Nate et le moment où Kassandra a pris possession des lieux…

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le ménage, répondit Jacob sans perdre son aplomb.

- Mais tu n'as pas pris que le corps de Nate, je me trompe ?

Jacob affronta Balthazar du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne céderait, ils en étaient conscients. Le leader du Paradis finit néanmoins par baisser les yeux en soupirant mais ne répondit pas à la question. Balthazar sourit malgré lui et s'assit en face de Jacob dans un autre fauteuil confortable.

- J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi tu protèges Annabella…Je veux dire, outre le fait qu'elle est dorénavant l'ennemi n°1 d'Amy Winchester, elle a ouvertement trahi le Paradis, anges et super anges confondus, t'as attaqué, a volé à la fois la Parole de Dieu et son prophète…ça fait beaucoup pour avoir l'amnistie. Même moi tu ne m'as pas pardonné aussi facilement !

- Oh je suis désolé…Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'embrasse sur les deux joues ?

- Très bien, tu veux jouer au mariole, c'est parfait ! Ce que je voulais c'était t'aider…Parce que quand on retrouvera Annabella, et crois-moi on finira par la trouver, où qu'elle se cache, et qu'Amy apprendra que tu as contribué à la cacher, elle va te le faire payer cher…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, affirma Jacob.

- Nous verrons, rétorqua Balthazar en se levant. En attendant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un traître à retrouver.

Balthazar sortit sans un mot de plus du salon dans lequel était Jacob puis s'envola. Le leader le regarda faire en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était vraiment pas de la tarte d'être leader du Paradis, surtout dans des temps comme celui-ci.

.../...

- Sam…chuchota Kyle.

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait des heures qu'on attend...T'es sûr qu'elle va se pointer ?

- A un moment ou un autre oui.

- Super…

- Chut, j'entends quelque chose.

Des phares de voiture éclairèrent la pièce principale de la maison pendant un instant avant que le moteur s'arrête de tourner. Un bruit de porte qui claque puis de clés résonnèrent ensuite. Sam tenait fermement le morceau de bois destiné à tuer le trickster et Kyle tenait toujours son arme, prêt à s'en servir si nécessaire. Le demi-dieu ou plutôt la demi-déesse entra alors dans la pièce et alluma la lumière. Aussitôt, le chasseur et le policier sortirent de leur cachette, le premier sans lâcher le morceau de bois, le second l'arme en avant. La jeune femme sourit. Et Sam fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le trickster avait l'apparence d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, une blonde au visage plutôt fin, qui lui rappelait la Ruby version 1 qu'il avait connu. Elle leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne cherchait pas les ennuis et Kyle se décala de quelques pas. Mais la créature gardait les yeux rivés sur Sam.

- Sam Winchester, ça alors…Je pensais pas te voir aussi vite.

- Oui et bien je pouvais pas laisser toute la ville se transformait en statue de sel ou en grenouille…

- Ah oui, ricana le trickster. Je suis particulièrement fière de cette mise en scène-là.

- Hum…Ce que j'aimerai bien comprendre moi c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces mises en scène divines ? La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré un trickster, la religion c'était pas vraiment son truc…

- Ah vraiment ? Excuse-moi mais un archange qui se cache avec une panoplie de trickster, c'est suffisamment religieux pour moi…

- Tu connaissais Gabriel ? s'étonna Sam.

- Bien sûr…On a eu…un truc. J'ai vraiment été peiné d'apprendre sa mort…Bon écoutez les gars, et si vous baissiez vos armes et qu'on reprenait depuis le début ? Je m'appelle Caroline. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. Je voulais…seulement attirer votre attention.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, ironisa Kyle en jetant un œil à Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sam scruta la dénommée Caroline pendant un instant et puis il hocha la tête.

- On fait ce qu'elle a dit. Je suis curieux d'entendre son explication sur la pièce aux œuvres d'art…

- Oh je vois que vous avez déjà visité ! Retournons-y voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la pièce en question. Sam puis Kyle qui avait finalement baissé son arme la suivirent.

- Bien…dit-elle en allumant la lumière. Par où commencer ?

- Et si tu commençais par nous dire pourquoi Marie-Madeleine ressemble tant à Amy sur la Cène ?

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là planqués à m'attendre ? Sérieusement les gars, vous avez pas une hypothèse ?

Sam et Kyle échangèrent un regard et Caroline soupira.

- Incroyable…Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'Amy serait peut-être une descendante de Marie-Madeleine ?

- Impossible.

- Je ne parle pas forcément de ses origines Sam mais plutôt de sa descendance spirituelle. En fait, ça a plutôt à voir avec Sara…

- La fille de Marie-Madeleine ? questionna Kyle.

- La fille d'Amy.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre…

- Parce que tu n'écoutes pas Sam. Es-tu sûr d'être prêt à connaître la vérité ?

- Tu te crois détentrice de la vérité ? En matière religieuse ? Toi ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas…Alors, voulez-vous entendre ma version de l'histoire ?

Sam échangea un nouveau regard avec Kyle. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Après tout pourquoi pas…finit par répondre Sam. C'est pas comme si j'avais des choses mieux à faire, ironisa-t-il.

.../...

En plein milieu de la nuit, Amy se réveilla en sursaut, une fois de plus. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son souffle et ses esprits, à comprendre où elle était. Elle se redressa doucement dans le lit après avoir pris de nouveau conscience que Crowley dormait avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle l'observa un moment curieuse. Elle avait toujours cru que les démons tout comme les anges ne dormaient pas. Faisait-il semblant ? Amy sourit d'elle-même, quelle idée saugrenue !

- Amy…

La super ange sursauta de nouveau en entendant son nom chuchoté ainsi. Le son paraissait à la fois lointain et proche. Elle baissa les yeux sur Crowley mais le démon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se dit que ça venait probablement de son imagination jusqu'au moment où elle l'entendit de nouveau.

- Amy…

A peine un murmure. Cette fois Amy n'avait pas rêvé. Elle se leva prudemment en veillant à ne pas réveiller le roi des Enfers et attrapa une robe de chambre en satin que Crowley avait déposé sur un fauteuil près du lit. Elle l'enfila en sortant dans le couloir et observa les lieux à la recherche du son, cette voix qui l'appelait.

- Amy…

Cela ne provenait pas de l'étage, elle en était certaine. Elle descendit donc les escaliers. Elle espérait qu'Hector ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez, elle se voyait mal expliquer qu'elle était à la recherche d'une voix. Elle s'arrêta dans le salon pour boire un verre. La bouteille de Craig ne quittait plus la table basse depuis qu'Amy et Crowley étaient revenus de leur expédition d'extermination des Léviathans. Et puis elle repartit à sa recherche. Elle ne l'entendait plus alors elle parcourut la maison de pièce en pièce mais rien. C'est quand elle passa devant la porte menant à la cave qu'elle l'entendit de nouveau.

- Amy…

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et descendit doucement les marches. Meg était bien toujours là, attachée à sa roue mais Amy fut étonnée de constater qu'elle n'était pas gardée. Elle semblait évanouie. Ou peut-être dormait-elle elle aussi. La voix qui l'appelait semblait venir de quelque part dans la pièce. Mais la super ange savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Amy !

Cette fois la voix cria dans ses oreilles et Amy hoqueta de surprise en sursautant.

- Amy ?

Cette fois, la personne qui lui parlait était bien dans la pièce. Meg avait ouvert les yeux et la fixait étrangement. Amy inspira profondément et se tourna vers elle. Mais aucun son ne put sortir. Elle était encore troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. La voix s'était tue.

- Amy, tout va bien ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

Amy tourna le dos à Meg et s'apprêtait à remonter mais la démone la retint.

- Non attends ! S'il te plaît, attends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Meg ? demanda froidement la jeune femme en se tournant.

- Je t'en prie Amy, je ne suis pas ton ennemie…

- Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant été clair, soit tu es avec moi soit avec mes ennemis.

- Mais je n'ai rien contre toi ! Crowley…

- Crowley est mon ami et si tu t'en prends à mes amis, tu t'en prends à moi !

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu es plus que son amie…Tu n'attendais que ça hein, que Dean disparaisse du tableau !

Immédiatement, Amy asséna une violente claque à la démone. Quand celle-ci releva les yeux, la lèvre ensanglantée, Amy avait le visage dur.

- Tu n'es qu'une…Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour, ou de moi ! Si tu voulais mon aide, c'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras…

- J'aimerai te faire réagir Amy, Crowley te manipule !

- Bah voyons ! Tu t'inquiètes de mon bien-être maintenant ?

- Je m'inquiète pour le monde ! rectifia Meg. Toi et Crowley, c'est de loin le mélange le plus explosif pour anéantir le monde que j'ai jamais vu !

- Le monde te remercie de ton intérêt Meg mais je crois que tu n'es pas en position de donner des conseils, affirma Crowley en finissant de descendre les escaliers. Tout va bien Amy ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui se tournait vers lui.

- Oui…Oui ça va, mentit-elle en refermant sa robe de chambre sur elle.

- Alors laissons Meg avec le monde…

Crowley attrapa doucement la main de la super ange et l'entraîna hors de la cave sous le regard haineux de la démone. Une fois dans le salon, Amy lâcha la main du démon et s'approcha du feu qui brûlait toujours dans la cheminée.

- Amy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira Crowley.

- Rien du tout.

- Vraiment ? S'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile…Tu fais des cauchemars à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu te réveilles en sursaut et là, tu te lèves au milieu de la nuit pour aller faire la causette à cette traînée ? Je doute que tout aille bien…

- Evidemment que tout ne va pas bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers le démon. Je me suis bien défoulée à tuer ces Léviathans il y a quelques jours mais je veux plus ! Je veux la tête d'Annabella sur un plateau et tu avais promis de m'aider !

- Bien sûr Amy…

- Alors que fais-tu ? Tu disparais pendant des heures mais tu ne me dis rien sur ce que tu fais et je n'ai pas une seule piste pour retrouver la traîtresse…

- Tu aurais pu aller toi-même les chercher ces pistes…

Amy resta un instant bouche-bée devant les paroles du démon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est dit ça. Il n'avait même pas haussé le ton. Et puis il lui adressa un léger sourire et Amy se mit à rire elle-même. Les tensions ne duraient jamais très longtemps entre Crowley et Amy. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui riant encore.

- Je suis désolée…J'ai…Je me suis endormie dans ce tourbillon de luxe…Tu me traites comme une princesse et du coup je crois que je suis en train de devenir une belle garce capricieuse et égoïste…

- Je…

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est moi…Mais j'ai besoin de plus maintenant. J'ai besoin qu'on parte à la chasse.

- Je comprends Amy…Et tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi…On va trouver Annabella et on lui fera payer, je te le garantie.

Le démon caressa doucement la joue d'Amy et il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans la pièce. Amy tourna la tête pensant découvrir Hector mais fut surprise de voir Balthazar, droit comme un piquet.

- Désolé de vous interrompre…

- Non tu ne l'es pas, affirma Amy.

- C'est vrai.

- Il faut vraiment que je revois la sécurité, dit Crowley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Balthazar ?

- Il faut que je te parle Amy, c'est important.

.../...

Jacob se coucha dans l'herbe soyeuse et chaude du Paradis qu'avait tant affectionné son collègue Castiel en soupirant. Personne ne l'avait jamais compris. Tout le monde avait cru qu'il était contre Castiel et que par conséquent il était pour Raphaël. Mais rien n'était plus faux. Jacob n'avait jamais été ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre pour la bonne raison qu'il savait depuis le début que rien ne bon ne sortirait de leur querelle. On pensait souvent qu'il était insensible et qu'il tenait le Paradis d'une main de fer mais là encore, c'était la preuve que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Jacob était professionnel. Il tenait aux anges et au Paradis et savait quoi faire pour les protéger, quitte à parfois apparaître comme un monstre. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il avait besoin de se détendre mais ça ne serait pas encore pour cette fois. Il sentit la pointe d'une lame appuyait contre son abdomen et ouvrit les yeux. Une lame d'archange, tenue par Amy Winchester.

- Fini de jouer Jacob, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais à propos d'Annabella, tout. Et maintenant.

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
